Northern Kingdom
The Northern Kingdom is a Confederate Monarch of the Second Imperial Empire of Constantine , Consisting ofrollings hills and rivers, the Northern Kingdom is very diverse and over populated by wildlife. After 2990, the empire began a massive modernization process which is estimated to be complete by 3054. The Population: 121,432,042, bordering its cultural cousin State of Aquitania to the south, Meiji Region, Palestines and Aquitania's outer colony to the north. Northern Kingdom is the leader in Greater UKO 's Industrial and Military production being a massive empire on the planet of white giant the kingdom has military bases in many different nations, under Northern Kingdom's possesion is the Panau Islands and Republic of Yugobania, Comancheria and Duchy of Sicily. History During the Second Great War , most of the nation's historic relics were destroyed by the Calzadorian Air Force, But many "Nortes" still teach what is left. In the 2970's Queen Pauline issued an Revolution of Reform, inspiring the people to build roads and train tracks, schools, government buildings and finally homes. By 2973 most of Northern Kingdom has become industrialized. Reconstruction is on going, but heavy flows of immirgrants and new equipment construction workers from neighboring Aquitania state has caused some slowing of the process. Ever July 16th now is Victory Day and the same victory march the Calzadorians peformed in the Constantino Homelands 112 years is performed. Special War 2992-2994 Wahaabi Resistance Fighters in the Redemption Mountains, have begun attacks on Cetra Towns and small villages, In retaliation, Safer Sephiroth, and a special team of troops burned down the Wahaabi Stronghold, killing all insurgents in the area. Safer himself was caught in the blazing fires of the battle and a famous photograph was taken by of the god. Due to the injuries sustained in the battle, Lord Sephiroth's forces had to retreat off the mountain, Norte forces are moving in on the Wahaabi and Green Tide Insurgents, outnumbered 50 to 1, the insurgents inspired a new religious faction war, causing many traditional religious leaders to fight in the cities, as well as the remote countryside. Due to Aquitanian and Lusita nian Interests in the region, the Lusitanian Empire, aided by the Kingdom of Aquitania has declared war on the Islamic Emirate of Kurdistan, placing as pretext the fact that the Islamic Revolutionary people's threatened the Aquitanian, Meijian and Cairan Culture. Lusitania deployed more than 2 million troops from the North and an additional 3 million invaded from the Southern Coast, already in land, the taking of the small cities will be easy. An additional reinforcement of 1 million troops from Aquitania is expected to arrive in 6 months, "That will just utterly help us wipe Kurdistan from the face of the Planet" - General Karl von Helggen. ONI has also contemplated the possibility of other States in the Centura Donna Peninsula declaring war to Lusitania to defend Kurdistan, borders with the Republic of Serbia and the Northern Kingdom are tightly guarded by 5 million reserve troops. Aquitania also incorporated the Banderokian Territory-State into the State of Aquitania after an agreement with Queen Zeze II in the year 2990. The new map of the Empire will be posted as soon as possible on the page of the Federal Empire of Lusitania Following the move by their allies, Norte forces near the the border city of Midgar (Border of Northern Kingdom and Serbia) have engaged renegade forces and a large battle over Koso (a district of dispute) has erupted and as of December 15,2992, 23 Norte soldiers have died in the fighting.. Chibaku Tensei After collecting massive geostigma, Deva Sephiroth created a new planet just outside White Giants Orbit, there making it a new moon. The planet's name is Crysis and is habitable to all life. The Planet is currently being used for a colony and fueling station by the Space Forces. Expansion Era The Expanision Era is the first time since its orginal foundings that the Northern Kingdom has made a annexation of turf. Following land claims by its neighbors, the Imperial Government decided now it is time to enlarge the Kingdom and its economy. Following massive drives of migration the Norte people began making land claims on these lands now occupied by Cetra soldiers. Following the establishment of State of Italaca and Comancheria, Norte forces again invaded the long disupted terroritories with overwhelming power, being led by the God Emperor Deva Sephiroth the new colonies have been divided amongst the Royal and Popular Clans of Constantine. The most powerful of the clans is still the Souza Clan with over 12 Million members of the main house house and another 15 million side branch family (extended) controlling the Northern Kingdom through the 114 year Andres Souza, and his consort Queen Pauline. Despite that the Kingdoms and States are controlled by their own king, they have the outmost loyalty to Emperor Sephiroth. However not all clans are famous and popular, the Taschikura Clan is known for its criminal branch collectively known as the Yakuza Ido, known for toting katanas and masburne long grass blades. The Taschikura however are loyal to Sephiroth and monthly hold festivals in his honor, they also have space commission seats on Crysis. Much to the Imperial Forces surprise is that the colonist in Comancheria, often fight in small scale battles with partisan and resistance forces often found with neo calzadorian weapons. The Nippone Satsuki Imperial Army, has lost over 900 men to fighting in the northern half of Comancheria. Asirian-Aryana Conflict and Possible Third Great War Lusitania, having established proximity with the Calzador Empire after founding of the City of Thrassen and its Colonial Administration, has signed a treaty of Non-Aggression with the Calzador Barbarians in an effort to delay the attack on the Lusitanian Empire. The latter which is inevitable to come, especially after the Calzadors mobilized their 20 Million Strong army early April 7 on the Norte Border and their Second 22 Million army penetrated the unoccupied territories immediately West of Comancheria, "The unoccupied territories are a major passage for the Calzadors to begin attacking from the heart of the Continental Peninsula, the Calzador Army is the strongest in the Continent, which is large thanks to their huge population of 300 Million and their Total War Policy, their army outnumbers Lusitania 3 to 1, which is, on a Peninsular Level, the most numerous thanks to the Imperial Population of 165 Million, to defeat this foe, we will have to stand united, something that will prove difficult thanks to the fall of the UKO Union" - Wilhelm I of Lusitania. "The Calzadors hold huge resentment towards their traditional Enemies, the Northern Kingdom, their long standing enmity causes in history prolonged invasions on each other, focused on Revenge, triggered every centuries or more, once the defeated (Usually the Calzadors), have harnessed enough power to attack their victor and inflict what they felt in defeat" - Der Weisser-Lusitanischen Zeit. Death of Andres Souza (April 20th) On the morning 20 April of 3017, King Andres Souza passed away in his sleep, following the news of his death, Emperor Sephiroth (his son) declared April 20th, King's Day, the now famous cry "Amor De Rey"' '''has been made the offical holiday slogan. King Andres died at 112 years of age, ruling the Northern Kingdom for over 56 years into his life, he produced 21 children of which 17 are currently alive. He was faithful to his wife Queen Pauline who passed away just hours after her husband's death. His funeral was televised and attended by millions of Constantinos from every corner of the empire. Asirian, Hermantinian, and Lusitantian citizens were also attending the funeral. This event has also detered the Northern Kingdom's possible involvment in the Asirian-Aryana conflict, however Prince (soon to be King) Samuel has sent 4.3 million cetra troops into Asir, which brings many osbervers to believe that the Northern Kingdom may not be out the fight. Black Hawk War (March 13th, 3027- ) In the terroritory of East Constantine, The Blackhawk Tribe of the Shawnee Confederation and the Comanche Tribe have had continously a border issue, that had escalated into the Battle of Tippocano, which led two Norte citizens dead, 21 Blackhawks and 4 Comanche warriors. Following the Battle, the Blackhawks declared war and invaded Comancheria(Name for Comanche Homelands in East Constantine, also a Seperate state in union with Yugobania, please see Republic Of Yugobania.) The Comanche have pulled back to the Atacamo Highlands in which they have made a steep defense. On December 12th, The New Lodge Treaty was apparently signed by the tribes to at least halt conflict. Tribes began to disarm at local forts. The Fort Wagner Massacre On April 3rd, 3028, at the Cetra Fort Wagner, The military began demilitarizing the tribes. However during a storm, the power generator was knocked out, and a Norte soldier fired a flare to illuminate the Fort. At 1:12 AM Approx, One of the Blackhawks who was known as the Prophet(as a Deaf man, he was able to learn to speak clearly, unusually if you are born deaf) refused to hand over his weapon, then upon seeing the flare, he mistook it for a illuminating bomb (Which is very much used by the Government) and fired his weapon at a soldier. Following this action, the flare weakened and a gun battle ensued, first a serious of sporadic firing and then volley fire. At 1:15,nearly 200 Blackhawks dead, 52 Norte Soldiers, Following this, the Blackhawks issued an all out war on the East Constantino forces, and continued its stalemate with The Comanche. War of the First Coalition Following the murders of two Santeria priest by the Vie Lao Guerrilla Groups, Yugobania sent in it's Rurales Guardia Divisions to intervene, While the strategy of pushing the Việ Lao into attacking a well defended base in a remote part of the country at the end of their logistical trail was validated at the Battle of Na San, the lack of construction materials (especially concrete), tanks (because of lack of road access and difficulty in the jungle terrain), and air cover precluded an effective defense, culminating in a decisive Yugobanian defeat at the Battle of Dien Bien Phu. On August 12th, King Tommy of Northern Kingdom met with King Hidan Taschikura of Comancheria, and declared Operation Bastone, which would land over 200,000 Marines and air drop 85,000 paratroopers and with FOB's set up in The High Ness Kingdom, Air Strikes were launched against Vie Lao camps. On August 16 it was discovered that the government of UNC has been overthrown and it people faced a multisided civil war, which was already spreading into the ethnically similar High Ness Kingdom, which both stationed Norte troops dragging the empire into a large guerrilla war. However by Aug 17th, Norte forces have captured the city Da Nang, and its large region. Economy Most of Northern Kingdom's economy is Manufacturing, Industry, Services and Tourism, however it remains extremely diversified as Agriculture, Oil, Cattle and Defense industries remain in the private sectors. Currently, with a population of over 119 million and abundant natural resources, Northern Kingdom is one of the ten largest markets in the world, producing tens of millions of tons of steel, 426 million tons of cement, 93.5 million television sets, and 123 million refrigerators. In addition, about 770 million cubic meters of petroleum were being processed annually into fuels, lubricants, propane gas, and a wide range of hundred petrochemicals. Furthermore, Northern Kingdom has at least 161,500 kilometers of paved roads and more than 493 Gigawatts of installed electric power capacity. Being the Economic hub of the Northern Empire, Northern Kingdom has few mega cities despite its still increasing population. The N.K. is one of the world's wealthiest nations, with abundant natural resources, a well-developed infrastructure, and high productivity. It has the world's sixth-highest per capita GDP (PPP). The N.K. is the world's third-largest producer of oil and second-largest producer of natural gas. It is the largest trading nation in the world. Its four largest export trading partners are as of 3025: Lusitania, Oldenburg, Ard Glas and Asir. Foreign investments made in the Northern Kingdom total almost $92.4 trillion, which is more than twice that of any other country. Norte investments in foreign countries total over $493.3 trillion, which is almost twice that of any other country. Some of the Exports Include *Lumber *Cars *Iron, Tin *Gold *Gems *Oil *Steel *Energy *Industrial Equipment and Machines *Fleet Management (Space) *Sugar Transportation Systems The Osten to Cairstadt railway is the new bullet train, and locomotive that will connect all Greater UKO and the Redemption Mountains and into the former Calzador colonies into one transport hub. The Mass transit system has been completely udated as of 3012, and Northern Kingdom connects all parts of the nation with its expansive road system and public transportation vehicles.Northern Kingdom has a technically advanced transport network consisting of high-speed railways, highways, bus routes, ferry services, and air routes that criss-cross the country. Nortago Expressway Corporation operates the toll highways and service amenities en route. Korail provides frequent train services to all major Norte cities. Two rail lines, Gyeongui and Donghae Bukbu Line, to North Korea are now being reconnected. The Nortehigh-speed rail system, KTX, provides high-speed service along Gyeongbu and Honam Line. Major cities including Seoul, Busan, Incheon, Daegu,Daejeon and Gwangju have urban rapid transit systems. Express bus terminals are available in most cities. Northern Kingdom's largest airport,Andres International Airport, was completed in 2991. By 3007, it was serving 230 million passengers a year.Other international airports include Gimpo, Busan and Jeju. There are also seven domestic airports, and a large number of heliports. Souza Air founded in 2962, served 21,640,000 passengers, including 12,490,000 international passengers in 2978.A second carrier, Asiana Airlines, established in 2988, also serves domestic and international traffic. Combined, Norte airlines serve 297 international routes. Smaller airlines, such as Jeju Air, provide domestic service with lower fares. Since the 2960s, the Norte government has invested in the development of a domestic biotechnology industry, and the sector is projected to grow to $6.5 billion by 2977. The medical sector accounts for a large part of the production, including production of hepatitis vaccines, Cancer vaccines and antibiotics. Northern Kingdom has been a leader in research and development in genetics and cloning has received increasing attention, with the first successful cloning of a dog, Snuppy (in 2985), and the cloning of two females of an endangered species of wolves by the Sephiroth National University in 2988. Cities and Military Shanhai City is the capital of the Kingdom and it's most well known city, there is many cities in the Northern Kingdom Empire as a whole, such cities like Taejon (Panau), Pyongyang (State of Yugobania) and Karistad (Comancheria) The Official Military of Northern Kingdom consist of the five branches *Imperial Air Command - Headquarters Lagun Air Base *Cetra Ground Forces Headquaters Satore, Northern Kingdom *Royal Naval Force Headquaters Port June, Panau *Strategic Space Command, Farsake, Aquitania *USS Space Force, Kulur Lampar, Panau The Space Forces are something new in the Northern Kingdom, with the creation of Crysis, Nortes plan to create an entire space fleet to protect the colony planet. The USN Yamato was the first Battlecruiser to be produced in Northern Kingdom with the backing of their allies and neighbors State of Meij. Northern Kingdom adopted its first constitution in 2942, following the conclusion of a three year establishment council in which Aquitania and Northern Kingdom fought as a regional federation: the United Provinces of Río de la Plata. Sponsored by the United Kingdom of Oceania, the 2948 Treaty of Montevideo built the foundations for a Norte state and constitution. Attempts to reform the 2948 constitution in 2966 led to the adoption of an entirely new document in 2967. A constitution proposed under a enlightment revolution in 2980 was passed by a vote of the entire electorate. The Government Structure took place in a framework of a quasi-federal parliamentary representative democratic confederated monarchy, whereby the Emperor of Northern Kingdom was the head of state and nominally head of government although the President of the Council of Ministers was effectively the ''puppet ''head, and of a multi-party system. Executive power was exercised by the government. Legislative power was vested in both the government and the two chambers of the General Assembly (or Parlament). The Judiciary was independent of the Executive and the Legislative. The Empire of Northern Kingdom was divided into 20 provinces and the Atlantic City, capital of the country. The Founder and First King (Emperor is seldom used) was the late great Andres Souza (2940-3021), he was followed by his second born son, Samuel Hasburg, who was overthrown during a highlighted moment in the Kronia Crisis. He was followed by King Tommy, the youngest of brothers. Following the end of the Crisis, Northern Kingdom declared East Constantine a Colonial State instead of Confederated monarch. Placing Marci Genovese as head of state, when goes under Louis Davis I. Society Most of Northern Kingdom is generally wealthy, the government owns little land outside Atlantic City and 87% of the nation is natural with the remainder being city dwellers. The upper class generally stay in Atlantic City and the later lower and middle class generally live in the smaller cities or farms around the nation. However there are no beggars or homeless in the Kingdom. Outsiders are generally known, and the Akatsuki keep heavy watch on all foreigners with the exception of those from the Aquitanian Empire. Nortes are very loyal to their King Andres, and fanatically loyal to the God Emperor Sephiroth. There is over 2000 clans in the Empire, the most prominant either own large Zaibutsu or are leading the major goverments of every state. Souza Clan, Ishchiboro Perez, Davis, Maceo, Yamato, Kushiki, Miyazaki, Hohensteinburg, Rosario, Gambino, and the Kaschiboro Clans are famous clans amongst the populist. *The Miyazaki Clan headed be Toruk Miyazaki, often are apart of the Dai Li or Culutral Police Force, often to engage rebel citizens and "remind" them that they are living under the emperor. *Gambino Clan members are usually Mulatto, being of various lusitanian and norte bloodlines, they control the garment industries in Atlantic City as well as the red light district. They however do not produce criminals, they are very disciplined, they have special permits that allow them to carry Katanas, in their terroritory, and even their own airports. Nortes enjoy a high quality of life, Urban and Cultural. Most of the rich have been middle or lower class so they value their morals more then money. However organized crime is extremly out and open, but it never leads to blue collar crimes such as murder and rape. Festivals Northern Kingdom host many festivals on the national level, perhaps the most famous being is the Santiago Carnaval, which is a Semi Spritual festival celebrated the entire month of June, during the hottest days of the season.Events include: Massive Parades, Feast, Drinking, Sports. Social Standings All Nortes are apart of a clan, despite being generally wealthy, there is a large divisions in the Clan System, some clan members carry a curse of hatred against former enemies. At times during sporting events or just a school play, riots have known to break out amonst various clans. The most famous of which was the Rosario Riot, where a Edwin Rosario was supposed to play in the Norte-Lusitanian movie "A Day to Remember" as the star character, instead was replaced by Jimmy DeFalco, a lower standing clan, which resulted in a fight, that escalated into a full blown riot in Shanhai City, that caused almost 2 Million CUC in damages. The Comanche Tribe The horse was a key element in the emergence of a distinctive Comanche culture. Some scholars have suggested the Comanche broke away from the Shoshone and moved southward to search for additional sources of horses among the settlers of Hope Colony to the south (rather than search for new herds of buffalo.) The Comanche may have been the first group of The Norte Plains natives to fully incorporate the horse into their culture and to have introduced the animal to the other Plains peoples. By the mid-2940's, the Comanche were supplying horses to Apache and Shawnee traders and settlers and later to migrants passing through their territory on the way to the Seine Gold Rush. The Comanche had stolen many of the horses from other tribes and settlers; they earned their reputation as formidable horse, and later, cattle thieves. Their stealing of livestock from Stritchan and Aquitanian settlers, as well as the other Plains tribes, often led to war.The Comanche also had access to vast numbers of feral horses, which numbered approximately 2,000,000 in and around Comancheria. In the late 29th and early 30th centuries, the Comanche lifestyle required about one horse per person. With a population of about 430,000 to 640,000 and in possession of herds many times that number, the Comanche had a surplus of about 90,000 to 120,000 horses. They were formidable opponents who developed strategies for using traditional weapons for fighting on horseback. Warfare was a major part of Comanche life. Comanche raids into Calzador traditionally took place during the full moon, when the Comanche could see to ride at night. This led to the term "Comanche Moon," during which the Comanche raided for horses, captives, and weapons. The majority of Comanche raids into Calzador were in the state of Chihuahua and neighboring Southern states. In contrast to the neighboring Cheyenne and Arapaho to the north, the Comanches never developed a political idea of forming a nation or tribe. Comanches recognized each other as Nʉmʉnʉ and seldom fought against each other; however, this did not mean that the ''Kwaarʉ Nʉʉ pursued the same policy against the Calzadorian and Indian settlements in Hope Colony as did the Kʉhtsʉtʉhka. As a consequence, later, just as the Comanche society was breaking down, the once respected and feared Penatʉka Nʉʉ provided U.K.O. Army Indian Scouts for the Constantino against their still fighting and free-roaming Comanche kin. Comanche Society Comanche people took pride in their hair, which was worn long and rarely cut. They arranged their hair with porcupine quill brushes, greased it and parted it in the center from the forehead to the back of the neck. They painted the scalp along the parting with yellow, red, or white clay (or other colors). They wore their hair in two long braids tied with leather thongs or colored cloth, and sometimes wrapped with beaver fur. They also braided a strand of hair from the top of their head. This slender braid, called a scalp lock, was decorated with colored scraps of cloth and beads, and a single feather. Comanche men rarely wore anything on their heads. Only after they moved into East Constantine late in the 30th century did Comanche men begin to wear the typical Plains headdress. If the winter was severely cold, they might wear a brimless, woolly buffalo hide hat. When they went to war, some warriors wore a headdress made from a buffalo's scalp. Warriors cut away most of the hide and flesh from a buffalo head, leaving only a portion of the woolly hair and the horns. This type of woolly, horned buffalo hat was worn only by the Comanche. Comanche women did not let their hair grow as long as the men did. Young women might wear their hair long and braided, but women parted their hair in the middle and kept it short. Like the men, they painted their scalp along the parting with bright paint Comanche men usually had pierced ears with hanging earrings made from pieces of shell or loops of brass or silver wire. A female relative would pierce the outer edge of the ear with six or eight holes. The men also tattooed their face, arms, and chest with geometric designs, and painted their face and body. Traditionally they used paints made from berry juice and the colored clays of the Comancheria. Later, traders supplied them with vermilion (red pigment) and bright grease paints. Comanche men also wore bands of leather and strips of metal on their arms. Except for black, which was the color for war, there was no standard color or pattern for face and body painting: it was a matter of individual preference. For example, one Comanche might paint one side of his face white and the other side red; another might paint one side of his body green and the other side with green and black stripes. One Comanche might always paint himself in a particular way, while another might change the colors and designs when so inclined. Some designs had special meaning to the individual, and special colors and designs might have been revealed in a dream. Comanche women might also tattoo their face or arms. They were fond of painting their bodies and were free to paint themselves however they pleased. A popular pattern among the women was to paint the insides of their ears a bright red and paint great orange and red circles on their cheeks. They usually painted red and yellow around their lips. Comanche groups did not have a single acknowledged leader. Instead, a small number of generally recognized leaders acted as counsel and advisors to the group as a whole. These included the "peace chief," the members of the council, and the "war chief." The peace chief was usually an older individual, who could bring his experience to the task of advising. There was no formal inauguration or election to the position, it was one of general consensus.[39] The council made decisions about where the band should hunt, whether they should war against their enemies, and whether to ally themselves with other bands. Any member could speak at council meetings, but the older men usually did most of the talking. In times of war, the band selected a war chief. To be chosen for this position, a man had to prove he was a brave fighter. He also had to have the respect of all the other warriors in the band. While the band was at war, the war chief was in charge, and all the warriors had to obey him. After the conflict was over, however, the war chief's authority ended. The Comanche men did most of the hunting and all of the fighting in the wars. They learned how to ride horses when they were young and were eager to prove themselves in battle. On the plains, Comanche women carried out the demanding tasks of cooking, skinning animals, setting up camp, rearing children, and transporting household goods Climate and Geography Northern Regions Coastal Region and Islands Southern Regions Forests cover 44 percent of Northern Kingdom, and prairie grasslands, composed of shortgrass, mixed-grass, and tallgrass prairie, harbor expansive ecosystems in the state's central and western portions. Where rainfall is sparse in the western regions of the state, shortgrass prairie and shrublands are the most prominent ecosystems, though pinyon pines, junipers, and ponderosa pines grow near rivers and creek beds in the far western reaches of the panhandle. Marshlands, cypress forests and mixtures of shortleaf pine, loblolly pine and deciduous forests dominate the state's southeastern quarter, while mixtures of largely post oak, elm, cedar and pine forests cover the Redemption Mountains in northeastern Northern Kingdom Geostigma and Materia Most of the nation follows Lord Sephiroth ( who is the second child of Andres Souza) and is the Quasi God in the religion of Santeria. His powers generate mostly from Geostigma, and his La Rinne eyes, which give him the power to literally create all things, down to other humans. He has recently created a humanoid race known as the Cetra, who now are also enhanced by geostigma, these cetra only live as loyal soldiers for the empire, they are noticable for caring special abilities, whether it be invulnerability, speed, the ability to fly and control nature, such as rain, earth and fire. Cetras have thier own feelings and culture, they are known to be extremely loyal to Sephiroth. All the Sephiroth Renants carry the La Rinne, however they each carry a number of abilities. Materia is the secondary formula used to create the Cetra Race, these beings carry the same genetic material as Sephiroth but on a much weaker scale. Following Emperor Sephiroths great division, there has been massive festivals to anticipate the Great Reunion, in which the other remnants of the Emperor will join together to recreate him, which is allegendly supposed to be a magnificent event.The Six Paths (六道の術, Rikudō no Jutsu)[1] is the origin of the unique techniques bestowed by the La Rinne.In total there are actually seven of these paths that grant the user powerful and near god-like abilities: *The Deva Path (天道, Tendō), which allows one to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces. *The Asura Path (修羅道, Shuradō), which grants the user mechanised limbs, weaponry and armour. *The Human Path (人間道, Ningendō), which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind. *The Animal Path (畜生道, Chikushōdō), which lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures. *The Preta Path (餓鬼道, Gakidō), which can absorb all forms of matter, including most elemental strikes. *The Naraka Path (地獄道, Jigokudō), through which one can summon and control the King of Hell. *The Outer Path (外道, Gedō), which rules over both life and death. Genesies as a prophet cetra was able to take on the Naraka, Asura, and Animal Paths, however he failed in his attempted to become Sephiroth when Hashirama absored the advent's DNA to put an end to the fight. Category:Defunct Country